In Dreams
by Rachel2
Summary: When Faye wakes up from nightmare she screams in fear. Spike over hears it and goes to see what's wrong, but can Spike be the reason she screamed? Can he tell her how he really feels for Faye? S/F (Finished)


**In Dreams**

_By: Rachel*_

_Rated: PG-13_

_Gender: Romance_

_E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com_

_Wed Address: Http://Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net_

_- Yes! Another one! Hopefully better, I'm taking my time with this one! Thanks to my English teacher Mr. Jacob not being here for the past three days I had a chance to write this little peace! I dedicate this to Leah! LoL, yellow… (Inside thing in English on Thursday) -_

**_+ I don't own Cowboy Bebop +_**

**_-----------_**

            Darkness surrounded her. Red eyes seemed to glare towards their eerie silence… _'Where am I?' The thought echoed through her mind._

            "Faye…" The voice called through the endless clouds of smoke and darkness.

            "Spike, is that you?" Faye's hair seemed to blow all around her like invisible fingers were working their way through her hair, and pulling at her garments.

            "Over here Faye, hurry up… I'm waiting for you." Faye paused in her steps.

            _'It's Spike, isn't it?' Faye hesitated as a door appeared in front of her. A dark green door, with a mid-evil look to it. Being so heavy, it screeched open admitting a gray smoke, and a bright white light._

            "Faye, hurry, their after you…" Faye turned around to find the eyes were growing dangerously close, and it scared her. Screaming, Faye started to run something pulled at her nightgown. Soon the white silk material was a dark crimson red…

            "Help me!" Faye cried running towards the door. She grabbed a hold of the handle and ran inside, quickly closing it behind her.

            "You made it love." Spike whispered from the couch. He lay sprawled out his blue suit jacket off. He now only had the yellow suit shirt on, the navy tie that hung around his neck, his shirt unbuttoned hanging open.

            "Love?" Faye questioned.

            "What else am I going to say…? I do love you after all…" Spike stood, walking over with an extended hand. He drew her closer, holding her against his chest. Faye tensed up at first, but then relaxed. Anything was better than being outside with whatever those things were…

            "Spike—" Faye was silenced as he pressed his lips against Faye's. Dazed when he pulled away, she looked into his eyes her cheeks flushed… However, his eyes weren't bown any longer. The two-toned eyes she grew to love so much now were glowing the same, horrid color as those beasts, a bright, blazing red…

            "I love you… However," He paused bringing his face even closer. "You must die." With that he gripped a hold of her neck and began strangling her.

****

**_+++++++_**

            "No!" Faye screamed sitting up in bed, beads of sweat covering her body. _'What kind of dream was that?' Her mind was screaming, but no answer came._

            Spike was walking by her room heading towards his own in hope of sleep when he heard her shrill cry. Pausing he turned towards her shut door and cocked his head to one side. "Faye?" Spike stepped up to the steal-gray door knocking gently.

            "What do you want?" She growled in her usual tone.

            "You okay, I heard you scream…" Spike waited against the opposite wall his arms placed behind his head.

            Faye stood from her bed still shaken up as she went and opened to the door to face the green haired man that had just a moment ago was trying to kill her. "It was just a nightmare, that's all…" Faye's hands were still shaking… Spike glanced down as her violet hair fell into her face shadowing the fear she felt.

            "Hmm…" Spike sighed. "I thought there was a rat or something in your room."

            "The only way I would screamed from the sight of a right was if it were on my bed, and if I was in it…" Faye sighed shaking her head. "I'm going to get something to drink…" Faye mumbled shutting her door. Avoiding eye contact she looked down at her feet idly only to have him now following her. "What do you want?" She grumbled.

            "Nothing, I'm doing the same thing…" Spike had lied. Sure he wanted some sleep, but it didn't leave him without the fact that something was wrong with her. Sure bad dreams scare people all the time, but why wasn't she looking at him?

            "I don't want you to—" Faye stopped herself as he came up along side her and looked down at her with an almost concerned look in his eyes.

            "I'm not going to listen to you, why bother?" Spike closed his eyes taking out a cigarette from his left back pocket and lighting it up. "You want… One?" Spike asked stopping for a second as he inhaled the nicotine.

Faye's nose wrinkled as she shook her head. "I'll pass this time." Faye sighed letting her eyes fall to the ground once more. _'I can't look at him…' She sighed calming her nerves some more._

"You really aren't doing that great, I mean you don't want a cigarette that's free…" Spike watched for a reaction to his carefree, open personality. It wasn't like him, and she should know that.

Faye glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. She had noticed. "Just, leave me alone for a while, okay?" Spike shook his head looking away from the violet haired woman and up at the rusting walls and ceiling of the Bebop.

"Tell me why the hell you won't even look at me damn it!" Spike growled, his dark brown eyes narrowing.

Faye froze in her place. She couldn't turn towards him, she was afraid to. Afraid that Spike would end up hurting her if she were to get close to him, as much as look at him made her heart race… The thing that got her most was that fact that he would leave and never come back to her… "I…"

Spike watched as she turned towards him. It seemed like eternity. He watched, slowly her face still hidden by her violet hair. Taking another puff of smoke into his lungs his eyes widened when she did look up at him. Looking him dead in the eyes. She was crying. Her once vibrant green eyes were now ridden with a salty liquid running down her cheeks. "Faye." Spike managed through closed lips. His cigarette was growing shorter and shorter as it burned, admitting a gray smoke around him and Faye.

Faye fell onto her knees bending down to the ground. "Are you happy? I looked, can  you go now?! Can you go, because I really don't feel like…" Faye trailed off as Spike walked over and slid down the wall into a sitting possession. His legs carelessly sprawled out one hitting the back of Faye's right foot.

"I never said I was happy. I wanted to know what was wrong." Spike sighed throwing his cigarette to the ground and putting it out with the kick of his foot. He still stared at her. Blankly, but still with a hint of something else, another glint in his eyes that he only gave her. Only gave Faye…

_'He most likely is disgusted, hates me, wishes I would go ahead and jump off the nearest cliff on earth, or out of the atmosphere circle on Mars…' Faye sighed picturing that. __'Eyes popping out of my sockets… Hmm what a way to go.' Faye shook her head beginning to laugh at the thought, she was so pathetic._

"What now?" Spike looked at her completely dumbfounded by her latest actions.

            "Just picturing something… I just thought it's kind of ironic…" Faye sighed still not looking at him.

            "Ironic in what way?" Spike looked at her again his eyes growing heavy. He slumped more against the wall letting his head rest on it.

            "When I awoke from my cryogenic sleep, I was alone. I'm just figuring, I'm going to die alone too…" Faye for the first time since Spike had heard her scream faced him completely. Turning completely around so that he could see her.

            Spike didn't move in the least. Her words however made an impact… A big one, it hit him dead center. It scared him, he was afraid of her words. _'Dying alone, her worst fear…' His eyebrows forwarded at his thoughts. "Faye… Don't—"_

            "There, are you happy now, can you help make my problems go away Spike, can you, damn it?!" Faye leaned forward hitting her fists into his leg.

            Spike shook his head, his mouth parting slightly. "No, I'm…" Spike trailed off. How could he answer this question? "I'm terrified. You've got me on this one Faye… No come backs, no changing the subjects. I've never really been open to you, but this time I'll say it. I'm scared, you're terrifying me." Spike grabbed Faye's hand as she went to hit him again.

            "Don't stop me…" Faye cried again as Spike pulled her closer by the grip he had on her arm. "Stop telling me how I'm wrong, and you're right and how you go off die and leave me hear all alone!" Faye's eyes widened and with a gasp she covered her mouth.

            Spike was taken aback by this far worse than when she had started off with her other comments. "Leave…" Spike nodded still looking at her oddly. _'Leave her…' Spike thought again for a moment. Faye's cheeks flushed and he could see it, even in the darkness. He smirked just a little bit as he thought her words over and over again in his head. "Why would I go off and do a stupid thing like that, Julia's dead Faye…" Spike smirked. He had scared her. When he had left six months before. He had left for Julia, and for that he was paying dearly. She had been killed, he had killed Vicious, and he had almost died. If it hadn't been for Faye and Jet, he'd be buried in the ground by now._

            Faye looked up again into eyes, to find them dancing, his face had a smile on it. "Why wouldn't you; you hate me, Ed and the dog are gone, and Jet's legs' shot, you have to do everything now…" Faye sighed closing her eyes. She hated how this was turning out. She had let herself show, let her mask fall to the ground and crumble into nothingness.

            "No, that's why I've got you here…" Spike sighed letting his hand run through Faye's hair, not knowing how much he was making her blush. Sure it had been Spike that had just tried to kill her… It was a dream though. "I would go nuts without you here." Spike suddenly noticed how caring those words sounded.

            "You strangled me to death…" Faye breathed out joining Spike against the wall, to took a hold of his hand holding it tightly. She looked straight ahead, away from him. Spike turned to the left to look at her with questioning eyes..

            "What?"

            "Strangled me, you told me to follow you, you'd protect me. I was safe as long as I passed through the door. You, however were the one controlling the creatures, you were their leader. You said you loved me… You held me close, kissed me, and then said, 'However, you must die…' and began to strangle me… Kill me." Faye closed her eyes for a moment turning towards Spike and than opening them to face the man she had the deepest attraction towards. The one she loved.

            "That explains the loud screams, and why you wouldn't look at me then…" Spike trailed off. "I told you that I loved you, huh?" Spike smirked and began in a little chuckle.

            Faye looked at him with a strong glare. "Shut up…" She hissed hitting him in the chest lightly with her free hand. Spike gripped a hold of Faye by the shoulders, holding her to his heart and closing his eyes inhaling deeply.

            "What if I said it again… Now; in reality, not in a dream…" Spike didn't face Faye either. He brought her limp hand to his lips kissing each fingertip with the gentlest of touches.

            Faye couldn't believe what he had just said. "Sp… Spike, you realize what you just said, right?" She stared at him as he let her hand rest on his chest.

            "I'm saying I'm not leaving, I'm saying I care, I'm saying…" Spike turned around pushing himself off the ground onto  his knees, and pinning Faye against the wall with his shoulders, placing his forehead to hers. "I love you…" He smirked when her face went pale and her smirk turned into plain shock, and her mouth hung agape. He smiled taking another breath of air. "Now what else did I do? Minus the whole try to strangle you thing…" Spike laughed when the color rushed back to her face and turned bright red. "Was I warring anything?" He said in a sly tone, winking at her.

            Faye glared again. "If you're trying to make some sick joke and think that I was dreaming of you and I sleeping together you're wrong—" Spike pressed his lips against Faye's with a smile on his tanned face hidden by the shadows of his curly green mop of hair. Faye was in shock but soon replied with a slight moan wrapping her fingers around his neck and pulling him closer.

            "I'm not joking about anything, I just wanted to make your… Dreams come true?" Spike sighed noting how lame that had just sounded. Faye rolled her eyes. 

            "Hmm, well you started to strangle me next…" Faye sighed into his mouth as he kissed her with even more passion then before.

            "I'm going to make you die a little death every time I kiss you, every time I let my hands run over your body, trough your hair…" He leaned into her frame marveling at the softness of her skin against his body. Against his yellow suit shirt, and navy pants…

            "Hmm…" Faye nodded her head as she let her hands go to his exposed chest. He looked just he had in her dream… Without the red glowing eyes.

            "I'm not going to leave you Faye… I will be with you until the day I die. And after that… I'll always be by your side… And in your dreams… I love you." Spike whispered letting his lips go to her neck and then back to her lips. _'I've never shown this side of me towards Faye. The other me, the one under the mask, the one she sees in her dreams, the one she wants to hold her… To never leave her. I'll be that Spike, for her sake; and maybe even for mine.'_

            "Hmm, as long as your eyes don't turn a crimson red and you don't try to kill me… I'm fine with that." Faye smiled kissing him lightly on the lips and pulling him to the ground with her.

            "Grr…" Spike growled making Faye's face pale slightly before she hit him again.

            "I hate you, you know that, right?" Faye laughed her dark, dead green eyes becoming alive once more.

            "Hmm, you love me, and you know it." Spike whispered into Faye's ear lovingly.

            Faye closed her eyes smiling. Spike had changed since he had left. Was it because Julia was dead now, or was it that he had found that he was really alive, that everything shouldn't be looked over in life. That you shouldn't take advantage of the little things… Or was it that he had cared for her all along. He would always say something smart, and make Faye snap at him. She didn't like him teasing her, but then again, she wouldn't know what to do if he ever stopped. She found most of their heated arguments entertaining. "I guess I do, don't I…" Faye breathed letting her head rest on the ground, bringing his head down to her chest. "I love you…" Faye smiled. _'In my dreams, and in reality…'_

            "You know what would be really bad?" Spike sighed letting his body relax on her body.

            "What?" Faye breathed looking up at the ceiling.

            "If Jet saw us like this…" He smiled as she hit him in the back of the head.

            "Don't you start…" Faye mumbled as Spike stood up and helped her up.

            "Come on…" Spike whispered taking her hand and guiding her down the hallway.

            "Where are we going?" Faye laughed her bare feet feeling almost numb from the cold of the floor.

            "The sun will be rising soon… We're on Earth, might as well take advantage of it… besides, jet won't be out there to find us now will he?" Spike smiled not even bothering to look back, knowing that Faye's face would be a bright shade of red. _'I love you… Faye Valentine.'_

**_©2002 Rachel Smith._**

**- Hope you liked this one! I think I took my time, not as rushed at The Horrors Of Mistletoe. LoL, hope for those who haven't read any of my other work, that you'll check it out!. READ+REVIEW!!!!! -**

**Toodles,**

**            Rachel***

****

**_- What's to come:_**

**Protecting the Enemy – Chapters 3-4 (Finished, still editing, should be up after Christmas!)**

**Tell Me Who I Am – Chapter 3 (Just started it, should be out by early January at the latest!)**

**One Shots… - Well, they come at a whim, so who knows what will be next, however I have one on my web page (or will be up) called Love Me, a Spike/Faye one shot… Its not my best, but I'm still proud of it! Read and e-mail me telling me what you think here is the link to my site if you're to lazy to go to the top of the page.**

Http://Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net


End file.
